


The Strings of Fate

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Based off a dream I had, MediEVIL but in THSC timeline, Short One Shot, The Betrayed Ending | TB (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Reginald Copperbottom has had his leadership taken away and nearly lost the life of his dear Right due to one Henry Stickmin. But with things lost, things were also found.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Strings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> MediEVIL AU is created by MintyFrosty ( https://mintyfrosty.tumblr.com/ )  
> This is based off a weird dream I had about Reginald in regular THSC time having magic in the Revenged ending with the last shot Henry saw was glowing purple eyes and decided to poke at the concept abit.

Reginald Copperbottom wasn't sure exactly where it went wrong. The once proud leader of the Toppat Clan was now basically an advisor that wasn't listened to half the time by the evil usurper, Henry Stickmin. His beloved Right Hand Man was found horribly mangled by a chainsaw attack, caused by Henry. And while he would live, it was due to cybernetics keeping him alive. And now Reginald was sitting at the cockpit of what should be his Airship, waiting on their new careless leader to get back.

Reginald's phone rang, breaking him from his thoughts. It was Henry, and he managed to get himself locked up in The Wall and needed dear Reginald's help to get him out. After hanging up, a laugh escaped Reginald. This was perfect, he could make sure Henry, didn't quite make it, and take back his leadership. The only other person in the room was Thomas Chestershire, and he had the spine of a marshmallow. Another round of laughter roared from Reginald, his determined blue eyes now having a slight purple glow to them.

\---

The Toppat Airship arrived at The Wall after an hour. Reginald had a scale goat team make things look good and busted a hole in the Wall's wall. They had brought Henry's old scooter with him and with it, had launched his way to the deck of the ship. But Reginald didn't bend down to grab Henry's hand, he swiped his hand to create purple strings that grabbed and bounded Henry's hands, bringing Henry to his face before speaking. "That was a close one Henry, but I'm not going help you. You awakened something inside me, something magical, and with it, I'm going to take my clan back and make my true presence known. I just wanted to look you in the eyes and thank you before I took it all back. So long."

And with a flick of his wrist, the magical strings had launched Henry Stickmin into his cold watery grave, the last thing he saw was Reginald laughing again and an eerie purple glow in his eyes.

\---

Reginald came inside the Airship, now adorned in a regal cape and second hat that was created with magic. He was the leader after all, he should very much look the part. Reginald couldn't wait to let Right know that the monster was slained, that now he could protect Right from anything that dared stood in their way.


End file.
